Dimensional inspection of interior surfaces of tubes for quality-assurance purposes is a routine step of the manufacturing process. Inspection accuracy depends on proper alignment between the tube and the measurement instrument, which is difficult to achieve with a hand-held measurement caliper. Further, tubes with swaged joints present additional quality-control challenges when dimensional inspection is used to determine whether a quality swaged joint has been achieved.